


Power Play

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [80]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Defiance (TV)
Genre: Control, Crossover, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stahma and Cersei fight for control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> prompt - drabbletag5 - "power play"

Her hands grasp at the white neck, squeezing hard. Cersei waits for the inevitable concession where the other woman will give in, but it does not come. The pale woman stares at her intently, lavender eyes glowing in challenge. Cersei clenches tighter, letting out her own small grunt of focus as she wrings her hands. The other woman hardly reacts. 

Then, she moves. It is a subtle, but calculated, movement that knocks Cersei’s hands away from her throat. 

Purposefully, the pale woman pushes her down and comes to straddle her. She smiles in a faux sweet manner before reverting to a concentrated, serious expression.

“Stahma.” She whispers, in almost a hiss. “My name is Stahma. And, you will not control me.”


End file.
